


Dance With The Dead

by Jester_Raccoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Lesbian, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_Raccoon/pseuds/Jester_Raccoon
Summary: Where the band never sleepsThe dead waltz through the streetsAnd I'm slowly fallingThere's a voice in my head whispering softlyIt says "join me, dance, dance, dance, dance with the dead"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 5





	1. Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Yes im using the song dance with dead form get scared as a backbone deal with it .Also all the games are going to be together so they all know each other . Also they are all in grad school .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all in college also the junko/mikan is to show how toxic it is i do not support the ship .

I awoke to the song of a song bird . Its beautiful song was like my very own chorus of angels , mine to keep . I glanced at my alarm, it was 8:20 school didn't start till 9 . I got out of bed rubbing the tiredness form my eyes . I could tell this was going to be a long day . I put on my clothing and brushed my dark purple hair out of my face , i was thankful that my hair naturally spiked to the sides so doing it was no problem . I grabbed my things and headed out the front door making sure to lock it . " Hey Kokichi !" a female voiced called . I looked over my shoulder to see Himiko skipping towards me . " Hey . " I said as i started walking . " Did you hear about the new student , i think he's around our age can you believe that . " I gave off a small sigh as i turned to look at her . " Its not uncommon for a kid to be our age Himiko , how did you pass elementary ."She stayed quiet for a bit before she started talking brushing off what i had just told her . " I wonder what they're like . Oh do you think they'll be our friend ! .''  
I rolled my eyes , god she was annoying . " Not if you don't shut up . You're making my ears bleed form your nonstop talking geez . " She frowned as she looked to the ground kicking a rock as she walked . " You don't have to be so mean Kokich i was just asking . The rest of the walk to school was quiet . I felt a little bad but at the same time i told the truth isn't that what every one wanted me to do ? I made it to class after the bell rang , i was late once more . " Late again is see Oma-kun . " I rolled my eyes as i took my seat . " What can i say im a slow guy , i cant help it you know ." My teacher didn't look too happy with my response . Just then a boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes walked in . The whole class turn to look at him . I had a strange feeling in my stomach that i couldn't quite explain . " Saihara-kun nice of you to join us , please take a seat in front of Kokich . " The boy looked around trying to figure out which one i was , it was adorable . " Wow im hurt you can't tell a true king apart for such filth . " I exclaimed as i raised my hand . His eyes fell upon me . " Like what you see , i know i would if i were you ."  
He quickly looked away as he walked to take his seat . The rest of the class laughed as if it were the funniest think in world . And they right to of course for i was a king the were only the common man . " Alright class settle down . " The rest of the class went on like always taking forever . I looked at the back of his head , seeing his pointed strand of hair sticking up i did what anyone else would of done and flicked it . Amused i did it over and over again . " Hey ,hey ,hey ,hey . " I repeated over and over till he turned to look at me . " Can you knock it of . " My smile grew . " Sure just give me a ball and i knock of the point for you . " He turned red . " Aren't you a song bird , now cut it out you're not funny . " My stomach had a new feeling now , one i didn't like . With that the bell rung .


	2. Grey Eyed Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short

" Kokichi, wait for me . '' it was Himiko again . '' I thought I exceptionally told you to undoubtedly get lost, Himiko . " she shook her head ."No you literally told me to shut up which honestly was really extremely mean of you to say you know . I'm still waiting to get a principal sorry Himiko you`re my best friend." I gave her a look . " What makes you think i'll want to be friends with you . Geez how stupid can you be honestly ." She scrunched up her face. " Don't make that face, it makes you look more hideous than you naturally do . " She huffed as she walked away from me to her next class.   
I did the same walking to human study , i hated this class all they taught us marriage before sex and same sex couples where more at risk for stds . I was already in my seat when I noticed who was sitting behind me . The grey eyed boy back again to marvel at my glory . I leaned my back of my head and was now touching his desk . “ Hey grey boy what are you up to ? “ He looked down at me flustered . “ Waiting for my class to start . Can I help you or do you always put your head on other people’s desks? “ My stomach had what I could only describe as a good feeling . I quickly picked my head up . “ Um , no I don't , but you should be horned. I picked yours to do so . You’re welcome .”   
He scoffed as he rolled his eyes , those sparkling grey eyes . “ So tell me grey eyed boy how old are you .” “ I'm 23 and stop calling me grey eyed boy. I have a name you know . Call me Shuichi .” He held out his hand . “ Nice to meet you Shuichi .” I took his hand as I did so I could feel my body tingle . “ You too Kokichi .” I must have looked confused because as soon as he said that he quickly explained . “ I heard the teacher called your name in the last period and after the scene you caused your name to kinda stuck you know . “ He gave a small chuckle .   
By the time the second period ended Shuichi and I were now friends . “ Hey since this is our last class, wanna grab lunch together ? “ My heart fluttered . “ Sure , hey I know a great place where we can eat and talk . “ He smiled at me as we walked together out of the building . I had a strange feeling in my gut one i couldn't put my finger on .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats your go to scary movie ?


	3. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/GYQUM2-bAl4
> 
> The songs called sway .

I turn over to my side to face a still sleeping Shuichi. He looked like a God compared to me . His glorious face lit up by the now rising sun made my heart throb with passion. He's cute little mumbles were just to die for I wanted to do everything for him . " Stay asleep Shuichi I'll make breakfast. " Is Whispered as I kissed his cheek. I ran my fingers through his before going downstairs.   
I put on Sway as I cooked singing along. " When marimba rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more ." I remember the first time we dance to this song . We where on our second date , he had taken me out to dance . That's night was the best . It was the first time he kissed me . We where under the starts as we dance . Singing along everything we took a gasp of air .   
By the time we got home we could hear the song of the song bird . It was also the first night he stayed over. A warm blush made its way on my face as I recounted that time. We both graduated with honours now and he was a well know detective and as for me nothing much has changed. I'm CEO of D.I.C.E Designated Institute Certified Electives .   
Life couldn't be better . My thought process was interrupted by warm hands gripping my sides . " Hey Shuichi why are you up ?." I said looking up at him . " You had a long day at the office you need rest ." He kissed my forehead . " Yeah I know but Mikan just called her and junko are going to come over ." I let out a sigh . " Tell them to reschedule i don't want them coming over . " Shuichi just laughed.   
" Its too late they're coming over at 3 it's only 7 right now so we have time . " He ran a hand through his hair before looking over my shoulders. " Whats cooking ?" He scrunched up his face as he looked at him . " Hey don't look that way at my cooking , you're going to make it taste bad ! It's called porridge and it's delicious. " He sighed . " Is it supposed to be brown ? " I rolled my eyes . He always had something to say about my cooking .   
" I have to go into the office at 9 , I won't be home until after they arrived , so be nice when im gone ." Went back into the room soon after . He had always added side comments about things before he left , it got annoying after a while but what could I do about . Shuichi had been going into work a lot earlier and would sometimes stay until 3 in the morning. It got lonely so I can't really complain when he's home .   
After breakfast Shuichi kissed me goodbye as I got ready to clean up before they came . " Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have that magic technique When we sway I go weak ." I smiled as I sang, this song had accurately described what I felt every time I was with him . He was my support , my life line .


End file.
